Ben Ten Returns Again
'Ben Ten Returns Again '''is the premier epiode of Ben Ten Alien Farce. Please note that this episode is not mant to be seriously written (as is Ben Ten Alien Farce s) o you probably shouldn'tjudge my writing ability off of this episode alone. Also please leave a nice review in the comments I really work hard on ths c: Plot Two heavily-armed convoys are racing through a highway. Each truck is encased in heavy-duty bulletproof steel and is equipped with a ram on the front. They're both chugging smoke and driving down the highway side by side in both lanes, with no regards to traffic, the environment, or the police. A cluster of motorbikes surround them, weaving in and out from each other. She takes off her helmet, revealing herself to be Julie Yamamoto. ''Holy shit. (Julie): Ben, please don't tell me you took off the watch? eBn coldn't find it within himself to look her in the eyes. That meant that he had took of the watch. (Ben): Listen, Julie, it's in a safe place where no one culd ever find it, except for me. Ben knew thwere the watch was because he wa sthe one who put it there. the Ultimatrix version 2.010 was hidden in a place that was safe and n oon e else could fndi it, like je JUST SAID PEOPLE, LEARN TO FREAKING READ. Julie let out a sigh ,and then let out her arm to console Ben, too. (Julie): Ben, we need you to be the watch and be the hero again. We really do. Ben continued brooding. (Julie): We don't know what these gangsters ae up to, but they're gangsters, so whatever they're up to can't be good. Ben had to admit that she had a point - he never saw gangsters doing things like donating to charity - but healso didn't want to talk to her, so he ididn't say anything. He merely walked away. Julie was left staring at him (not because she liked him or anything, but because she was watching him in anguish). Sehe knew know that there was only one person left who could change his mind, and she was going to contact them. ---- After that conversation, for whatever reason, Ben decided to visit the graves of his lost companions. It was smething he did everyday. His best friends in the world had given their lives for him, while he pursuited being a superhero with a cool looking watch on his wrist. He would lament about the misfortunes of being a superheo sometime else, thouhg, because that stuff is kind of hard to write and also I'm wanting to keep the plot moving right now okay? (Ben visits the graveyard of Kevin and ALbedo) (Gwen): I knew I could find you here, Ben tenyson. Ben was mildly deligted to see her. He adn't seen her in years, not since Kevin and Albedo's joint funeral. (Gwen shows up) Ben: Gwen, I don't know if I should really be doing this again. Look at what happened last time to our friends. Gwen smiled. Gwen: Ben, if I know you, and I'm sure that I do, then you also know that if you don't do this, even more people will suffer. Ben mulls it over for a few long moments. Gwendo remains for a short while, but seeing as how she doesn't get an answer out of him, she leaves. Ben wants to stop her, but he cant find it within himself to do it. He just let's her go. TO BE CONTINUED? Characters *Ben Tenyson (duh! look at the title :) ) *Gwendo Tennyson *Juile Yamamota *Rojo *Amarillo *The other one Referenced *Kevin Levin (Earth-42069) *Albedo (Earth-42069) Trivia *The epiode title is a reference to Ben Ten Returns, the best epiode on this wiki **aside from the ther good ones of corse :) **go like my series Sol 10 it's not cancelled guys I swear *Please leave a nice review in the comments i can't handle constructiv criticism well *Rojo and Amarillo and the other one appear in this episode because they are underrated and often forgotten so it's cool to include them and you should relaly respect my knowledge of the Ben 10 continuity **That's because Ben 10 doesnt have much continuity *The two trucks at the beginning of this episode is a refrance to the one episode of Young Justice tht has the two trucks **by extension this means this episode is part of the Young Plumbes continuity guys please help and support my fan iction ***its not but please support me anyway i need help to keep going and feed my ego so this series stys afloat ****none of m y other series work but hats bc i dont put effort into them and im putting lots of effort into this one to mka it absolutely sub-par. ****look how deep I can make these bulltes go! *****Weee! When will I run out f spae? ******I mean "of space" sorry *coorrecting spelling errors and grammar is not in the pirit of Ben Ten Alien Fare so please don't do it for me i don't do it myself :-) *the titles rhime :-) Serious Commentary from the author :) *I don't even know if this is meant to be ironic myself. Don't ask. I had lots of fun writing Ben ten + 0 and this is an attempt to recapture some of that childish joy and humor. *You guys made a mistake letting me claim Earth-42069. *This is probably the only series I'm capable of writing because these episodes require minimal effort and I can pump them out like an Appalachian broodmother pumps out good-natured hard-working kids *My Kindle's autocorrect is so horrendous that I might have to give the people over at Amazon some writing credit for helping me make this dumpster fire possible *Songs that I honestly listened to while making this pile of garbage (because I pretty much always do this). My sanity would be completely gone without music.: **Silversun Pickups - Lazy Eye **American Football - Never Meant **Foxes in Fiction - Ontario Gothic *I need a therapist jesus christ Category:Episodes Category:In Production Category:Episodes in Production